Lori Grimes (Comic Series)
:For the TV series character, see (TV Series). Lori Grimes was the wife of Rick Grimes and mother of Carl Grimes and Judith Grimes. Character Pre-Apocalypse Lori and Rick met during college at a party, while he was studying to become a police officer. The two had hit it off instantly, began dating, and sometime afterward, gave birth to their son. They lived an average family life in Kentucky. During the onset of the zombie apocalypse, Lori took Carl to assumed safety in Atlanta, where her parents lived, accompanied by Shane Walsh. After-Apocalypse Along the way to Atlanta, Lori became increasingly emotionally-upset and desperate, due to the extreme guilt for "abandoning" the comatose Rick at their town hospital. Eventually, Lori was so desperate for closeness that she had a passionate one night stand with Shane on the highway to Atlanta, which resulted in the conception of Judith Grimes. Only later it's revealed on how great of a mistake she had made, and shows it throughout the series. Upon arriving in Atlanta, and finding the city overrun by the undead, Shane forms a group of survivors and encamps outside the city limits. Lori eventually decides to admit that Rick was dead, and starts to enjoy a life with her possible new partner, Shane. Eventually Rick makes a recovery, and joins them there. The group leaves for safer areas of habitation after several survivors, including Shane, die. Hershel's farm The tenuous situation worsens when Lori discovers she is pregnant, but was advised by Dale not to say anything to Rick about her encounter with Shane, as he feared he may "crack", and was the dependent man in the group, after Shane. She and everyone else enjoys the luxuries of Hershel's home, while she also deals with the pregnancy (and faces such consequences such as the expected morning sickness). Everything's fine until she learns that they'd soon be ordered to leave, which enfuriates her and leads her to berate Hershel. As a result, he almost slaps her and ends up putting a gun to Rick's head. The Prison Lori and the remaining survivors build up a relatively good life at the prison, spending time and gaining comfort from the people around her as well as continuing to deal with the pregnancy. At one point, during the group's stay at the Prison, Lori attempted to reveal the truth to Rick, but he implored her not to, as the truth could kill him. Lori eventually gave birth to her daughter, Judith, with the help of Alice and Hershel, though it wasn't determined who was the father. She remained extremely protective over Judith and attempted to do the best she could to keep the baby well under the circumstances. At the same time, she was determined to balance the time she spent with Carl. Pregnancy While Rick is comatose, Lori turns to Shane for comfort and protection. She and Shane have a one night stand which results in a pregnancy. It is important to note that while they have their suspicions and indeed acknowledge that the child belongs to Shane, and the official website lists Shane as Judith's biological father, neither Rick or Lori have any method of determining the baby's father. Death Killed By *Lilly Both Judith and Lori were killed in the final stages of the Woodbury Army's assault on the prison, shot fatally in the back by Lilly under the Governor’s orders. Creator Robert Kirkman wrote: :"Lori's death was planned for a good long time...but I don't remember how early. Maybe around the time of issue 10 or so... but I'm havin trouble rememberincvbcvg right now."Issue 55, page 25, "Letter Hacks". It is unclear if she reanimated, as there is no indication she was ever shot in the head. Practically, Woodbury people might have shot her in the head, or zombies have eaten her and Judith's body. She's usually stated as dead. After her death zombies might have found her body, eating it or causing her to reanimate. Post Death After Lori's death Rick talks to Lori on the phone three times. In the first conversation Lori mentions there are 14 people where she is. Later she states, "Everyone we lost came here. Everyone is here together."Issue 55, page 12 It is unclear who she was referring to. Characteristics and Role Relationships Rick Grimes Lori was Rick's wife. They had one child named Carl Grimes, as well as a second child, Judith Grimes, which they believed (correctly) belonged to Shane Walsh. Lori often fought Rick on his decisions as leader of the group, but they loved each other fiercely. Carl Grimes Lori's first child. Lori loved and protected him. Judith Grimes Lori's second child. Judith's paternity was always in doubt, as Lori had resumed sexual activity with her husband before she realized she was pregnant. However, she and Rick eventually decided that even though the baby likely belonged to Shane, they would raise her like their own and it didn't matter who the father was. She and Judith died together. Shane Walsh Shane is an old friend of the family, having been Rick's Partner before the apocalypse. While Rick is comatose, Shane acts as the Grimes family's protector. During this time, Shane and Lori begin a sexual relationship which lasts until Rick Grimes returns. Carol Peletier One of Lori's best friends in apocalypse. Carol, while critically depressed, tries to convince Lori and Rick to allow her to "join" their marriage, but she is rejected in both cases. Before committing suicide, Carol asks Lori to care for her daughter Sophia, however that responsibility ends up falling to Maggie and Glenn. Comic Character Gallery File:Lori Grimes.jpg|Lori Grimes File:Issue 2 - Grimes Family.jpg|Issue 2 - Grimes family reunited File:Issue 3.JPG|Issue 3 File:Issue 3 - Decapitated zombie.JPG|Issue 3 - A decapitated zombie still lives File:Issue 4 - Shane and Lori.jpg|Issue 4 - Lori's Secret WD- 012.jpg|Lori's Death with Judy Trivia *The Grimes family is the only group where all members have been shot at some point (except non-seen character Jeff). Notes See also * Issue 48, Trivia section Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters